


Head Rush

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Belt kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Rin get some alone time. Very Porn without plot. (Setting as Explitcit- though it might not be...could be mature.. guess that depands- I don't detail things-but I did use a strong swear.....It's most likely Explitcit.) Enter with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here: however I didn't like not having all my storys here. This is something I worked up after a long day add in some Mountain dew. -mount and do me (Maybe I should have name this Sugar Rush..Sorry for the fast Title) 
> 
> And the enter with care for the summary sounded worse then was intended...
> 
> This was just done in the moment; I didn't do large research it was just for fun; in saying that I realize there are a few goofs. Hope you enjoyed reading anyway!  
> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)

Rin was sitting on his couch, looking around at everything in the room with a slight smile on his face. Rei set a drink on the coaster in front of his friend.

"Nice place-" Rin faltered a little when he noticed Rei staring at him.

Rei sat down next to him with, "Thanks." passing his lips. Once he settled in his spot there was a moments silence. "So-" Rin tried.

Pushing his glasses up he turned his head. "You live alone?" coloring slightly Rei looked away nodding. It was really awkward. They had been dating for awhile now. However it was their first time alone that didn't include hand jobs in the showers after practice.

Rei had done plenty of research on the subject; he hoped they wouldn't go all the way just yet; as interesting as it was. He had practised some things by himself but sometimes a partner to share the emotions with was dire.

Rei felt the weight shift on the couch as Rin slid closer, he felt warm breath on his neck as Rin whispered,"Relax.." after that Rin slowly kissed the place just below his ear at the start of the right side of his jaw. He used his lips to trace down to Rei's collar bone. "Mmmh" Rei mumbled and he could feel Rin smile into his skin. Rin teased him slightly, lapping at his clavicle and slipping a hand up his shirt, spacing his fingers between each rib as Rei's skin dappled at his gentle touch.

Rei found himself wrapping his own fingers into silky Red locks. Rin's grip on him was firm and seemed to want him closer. Lifting his head up from peppering kisses the red-head leaned in for a gentle kiss. It was slow deepening, with parted lips and roaming: Rei felt Rin's hand travel lower, riling him up. However their angle and position left much to be desired.

Rei huffed, which made Rin look at him with glassy eyes.

"Sit—Sit back would you." Rei mangaged to say; he knew that the further they got the faster his mind would freeze and he'd focus on the pleasure raging between them.

Rin smiled and did as was told sliding back into place on the couch.

Rei forced his body to listen and moved into Rin's lap before he could change his mind. Rin placed his hands on Rei's hips, urging him forward. Wrapping his arms around Rin's neck Rei leaned into his lips, Rin hummed the feeling reverberating between their linked mouths.

With his hands on either side of Rei's hips Rin gently rubbed his thumbs over Rei's hip bones before slipping lower, griping his thighs firmly. The movement earned him a nip on his bottom lip from Rei, who could feel the boldness settling in as he pressed his growing arousal to Rin's.

Rei chose this moment to tease Rin a little and began to do the same thing the red-head had done down his neck not that long ago. Only Rei slid to the hollow of Rin's neck, the sound that Rin made was the best Rei ever heard; however there was no describing it properly with out losing something in translation; A human purr mixed with a fluttery groan.

Rei only knew he liked it and was milking it for all it was worth; He slid a little lower and nibbled at tanned flesh. This got him a hiss from the red-head he was currently straddling. Rei's hands slipped even lower then his mouth to find the zippier of Rin's jeans where his arousal was swelling up bigger and on the edge of painful.

This motion had Rin squeezing his thighs, Rei's 'hummm' was pressed into Rin's skin mixing in with the jangle of the red-head's belt being undone. Their weight shifted and Rei lifted his head taking his red-framed glasses off, he kissed Rin sweetly and slipped out of his tight grasp.

He set his folded frames next to their untouched drinks. Then with a deep breath he turned back to the aroused teen. Getting down on his knees Rei pushed Rin's apart and took the space between them.

"Rei-" Rin whispered heatedly, smirking ever-so-slightly Rei undid Rin's jeans the rest of the way, he really enjoyed the sound the belt made. He started slow; wanting this to last as long as possible; he heard the sharp in-taken of breath as he tongued the slit gently, sliding down the shaft and nibbling the base. Rei did it by feel, normally he would have gone though all the theory's but all of that had dissipated once he slid between Rin's legs; face confronted with a Heavy arousal making his own twitch in his pants.

He listened to Rin for the right places, holding him firmly in one hand, sucking up his shaft and stopping just short of the head. Causing Rin to whimper: his grasp tight on the couch, his head thrown back. Rei glanced up at his fiery friend beginning to unravelled before his eyes; by his own hand and mouth.

Rei wanted to see more so he brought his head down once more: lips wrapping around the head of Rin's erection. He faintly heard Rin above him, before deciding; he sucked hard around the tip.

It happened fast: Rin made a loud amazing noise and thrust upward, his belt jangled with the sudden harsh movement.

Rei almost choked but held back: doing his best to relax at the unexpected intrusion. It was swift and Rin pulled back; "Sorry!" was shouted gaspingly. Rei wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked up, "Was my fault." he said.

Pre-come was mixed with saliva glistening on Rin's very hard looking erection. Rei's whole body thrummed with pleasure, he found his own belt and standing he pulled off the restricting clothing, tossing them and his boxers somewhere: he didn't really care at that moment.

Rin was watching him. Rei went back down on his knees but didn't slid between Rin's legs.

"Do that again." he said firmly. Rin looked a mixture of shocked and exited as he said, "You want me to...'fuck your mouth'?" biting his lower lip and gazing at Rin he nodded, absently pumping himself at the thought.

Rin took a deep breath and stood "Are you sure?...I don't want to hurt you."

The waiting was painful, so he said. "You won't."

bending forward Rin kissed him lingeringly, making it sweet and tender probably trying to make up for the fact that he was about to shove himself into the vary same mouth he sucked on. After a moment he impatiently pulled at Rei's shirt; obliging the dark haired male help him lift it over his head.

Rei looked up at the red-head standing above him completely bare to him and jerking himself off. Rin then took his own shirt off adding it to the mess around them.

"Keep the jeans on.." Rei stated, he didn't give Rin time to question him.

Sweeping forward slightly, his hands found Rin's ass and he squeezed. "ahhh" issued from above; Rei pressed his lips to one side of the v shape at the tall males pelvic area. With one hand Rei place Rin in his mouth again and moving his hand back to Rin's ass.

Rei could feel eyes on him and bobbed once on Rin's arousal to assure him; sightly, desperately willing him to move.

A tentative thrust made him 'mmm' around Rin thickly, egging him on: faster. His hands pressed Rin's hips forward, the gasp above was promising. Do it; Rei thought. Hard. He didn't know how to tell the male above him how much he wanted this now. His erection was dripping and he needed heat and fast.

"Fuck-" was shouted loudly and Rei was sure the neighbours could hear: but that didn't matter at all because Rin surged forward. Hitting the back of his throat and moaning even louder mixing in with Rei's gasping lips around Rin's heavy erection. Rei felt Rin's figures in his hair and could hear the belt clanging somewhere around him; it was almost to much feeling. He clung to Rin desperately with every thrust exciting him more; "ohhhh Rei-"

Rei heard as Rin forced his hard member deeply into his warm mouth. The grip on his hair was almost painful and the jingle of Rin's belt with every thrust was intoxicating; making things feel unbelievingly dirty.

Rei wanted his new found lover to come; it was a need burning deep within him, pushed along by his own desperate need to feel Rin's warmth coating his mouth and down his throat. He wanted to taste every bit of bitterness and swallow it down greedily. He began to bob up and down as well as he could trying to get in time with Rin's thrust. Rei wondered how Rin was still standing judging by the sounds he was making above.

In the back of his mind Rei knew he would get complains from several of the other tenants. That's when Rei felt Rin's other hand on the back of his head and Rei slowed his movement; Rin began to plunder into his mouth using his hands to keep placement firm.

It was vigorous and loud: utterly amazing.

The ragged breathing and jangling turned into a symphony echoing around him and it was all Rei could do to hold on as tightly as he could breathing heavily though his nose in laboured breaths as he mentally begged Rin to come as hard as possible.

Hitting as deep as he could go Rin stopped Rei could feel him tossing his head back as he release the shrillest sound yet along with his ejaculation. Sucking down hard: Rei swallowed thickly reviling in the warmth seeping into him.

He "mmmmed" around Rin's rocketing orgasm. Pushing him to ride it out lingeringly: ignoring the ache in his jaw.

There was one last jangle as Rin slowly pulled out and flopped back words onto the couch and panting heavily.

Scooting forward Rei looked up at his exhausted lover; making a show out of licking around his lips sweeping up left over seamen. He fully enjoyed the lusty look he received from red colored eyes, a smile playing at his lips. Rei aloud himself to be pulled into the red-heads lap once more. Where Rin licked and lapped at the inside of his mouth spreading the bitter salty taste between them. Rin was gentle in his kisses and seemed to be enjoying his own flavour. It didn't bother him that his heavy Orgasm had rested thickly on Rei's mouth; it didn't even enter his mind.

Rei felt a hand slid on his own hard erection; he didn't think he'd ever been this aroused. It was prickly and painful; when Rin put his hand and pumped teasing the tip. Rei was gone: his orgasm cry falling heavily into Rin's mouth, jerking and twitching Rei curved his back where Rin placed his other hand to hold him steady.

Rin pumped stronger because Rei had yet to ejaculate. Rei's orgasm was powerful and tingling; He lowly chanted Rin's name as the waves rocked his whole body. Rin held him tightly, squeezing with enough force that the young teen couldn't hold back any more. He desperately clung to Rin and his toes curled: crying loudly as his ejaculation coated Rin's figures in long white ribbons.

"What a ride." Rin panted, still clinging to Rei's lower back. "I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did." Rei managed to mumble 

"Did you read any books on tantric sex?" Rin asked once he had enough of his breath back.

Rei was still on high and didn't even flush at this question. "mmm" he said and nodded, resting his head on the red-head's shoulder, whispering; "Totally worth it; a whole body orgasm and then ejaculation; I would have been able to hold on longer if it hadn't been so intense...amazing." Rei could feel his and Rin's heart rate retuning to normal as Rin asked "How long can you go?"

"humm, I can have multiple orgasms for about five minutes if it's lingering slow. It's even better with you to help though; I could go longer."

Rin whistled; "We're gonna have to do this more often." Rei exhaled deeply into Rin's shoulder; "I'll let you know when I can feel my limbs again, might be days..."

There was a loud knocking on his apartment door: "That'll be –San" Rei slipped out of Rin's arms and fell onto the couch. "Zip up and answer the door she'll be speechless.." smiling Rin did just that licking his hand clean then re-doing his jeans with that amazing jingle before answering the door shirtless.


End file.
